Delta 142
The following additions, changes, and fixes were applied to Blight as a part of Delta 142: Additions *A Cauldron Workshop is now available as a plot structure for all three tiers. *The Communities of Papa and Old Oaks have acquired wells. *Old Oaks has acquired a sandpile. *A destination pad has been added to the Imperial Outpost. Frig Tallowgar will offer to attune qualified characters. Changes *Shining Blades formula is now attuned on receipt. *Dark Cyclone formula is now attuned on receipt. *Created a better description for Silver Strike, assigned a special attack animation and particle effect. *Lowered the hoard cost on the Drain Strike abilities *Created a better description for Dragon's Reach, and assigned a special attack animation and particle effect. *Created a better description for Spiked Scales. *Spiked Scales augmentation will now display a particle effect when it "fires". *Assigned a particle effect to Dragon's Gift. *Bite augmentation now qualifies as a bleed. *Bite ability now has an associated particle effect. *Created a better description for Refreshing Breeze and assigned a particle effect. *Created a better description for Ravage and assigned a special attack animation and particle effect. *Updated name, description, keyword and hoard value of Ice Bone Splinters *Breath of Ice quest reworked and added to Semeneth's quest bucket. The quest now has sub-quests for tracking progress better and is available to all Dragons, regardless of faction choice. *Lowered the recycle timer on Breath of Ice and Breath of Lightning from 600 to 60 seconds. *Breath of Ice and Breath of Lightning now have hoard costs. *Ice Breath augmentation now properly increases the delay for melee and ranged attacks. It will also increase damage done by flame to the target while it is active. *Updated name, description, keyword and hoard value of Energy Bone Splinters. *Breath of Lightning quest reworked and added to Valkoth's quest bucket. The quest now has sub-quests for tracking progress better and is available to all Dragons, regardless of faction choice. *Added a description to the Shield of Gold augmentation, added a particle effect to the ability. *Updated name, description, keyword and hoard value of Flame Bone Splinters. *Breath of Fire quest reworked and added to Kelakhan's quest bucket. The quest now has sub-quests for tracking progress better, but now requires that you complete either the Breath of Ice or Breath of Lightning quest first. *Craft Trainers on New Trismus no longer give T2 to T5 tasks. Tasks for new players may be introduced at a later time using the quest bucket system. *Sammy's Special Pants quest now uses the quest bucket system. *Sandstone Golems will now wander far less often and should revert to their "sleep" state (a big resource node) when not moving. NOTE: This is a preliminary step and if it works it will be applied to other golems. *Ingenuity Ability can now be used to gather water. Fixes *Updated Mani the Dire Wolf's name from "Dire Wolf Alpha". *Weaver Trainers now carry the Beginner Fabric Construction Bolt formula. *Once and for all (I hope) fixed the Valor and Vigilance quest. Reward is now given within the quest itself. Separated quest to be one for dragons, one for bipeds. *Urgat the Wicked: Now shouldn't instantly respawn; had treasure adjusted to remove chance for key drop (as it is now in the quest itself). *Trials of the Gifted quest has been made more "user friendly"; specifically added better directions in the Swiftness and Knowledge Trials, and gave better indication of where the assistant to assessor of Wit is. *Gaedin's Warrior quest #3 is no longer repeatable *Gaedin's Warrior Training quests will now properly re-greet Gaedin at the last step *Weaker Saris Skeletons near the Ruined Homestead Camp are much less aggressive and no longer social *Brown Wolves on New Trismus are less social and have a much shorter aggro radius. *Lowered the maximum number of brown wolves that can spawn on New Trismus. *Lowered the respawn time of Red Tusks. *Lowered the maximum spawn quantity of Reanimated Warriors on New Trismus and lowered the respawn rate. *Lowered the aggro radius on Reanimated skeletons. *Fixed up the quest "Blacksmith: Longing for Longbows!". Category:Delta